Dereliction
by thebestsongwasntthesingle
Summary: Sasuke returns to the Hidden Leaf Village. Everything is swell until Itachi and the Akatsuki return to kidnap Sasuke and kill him. The raven-haired boy does not die, but is sent into a realistic dream-world where it is not so pleasant.
1. Chapter 1

**_Author's Note:_**** Minato and Kushina are still alive in this story. That's all! Please enjoy =^_*=**

It was a windy day in Konoha. Sasuke Uchiha stood at the entrance of the Hidden Leaf Village. He had been gone for 5 years, searching for his evil brother Itachi Uchiha to remove him from this world as soon as possible. Sasuko Uchiha, Sasuke's twin sister, neglected Sasuke for making the long, pointless journey.

The seventeen year-old Uchiha desperately wanted to see his closest friend, Naruto Uzumaki once again. The yellow-haired rebel gave up looking for Sasuke 2 years ago. _He probably hates me now_, Sasuke thought. He realized there was only one way to find out, by going into the Leaf Village. The raven-haired boy wasn't even able to take one small step until being stopped.

"Show me your Hidden Leaf Card." The guard told Sasuke. Hidden Leaf Card? Sasuke had nothing of the such. He shrugged his shoulders to notify the guard that he had no idea what he was talking about.

"A Hidden Leaf Card is a card that is given to you by Tsunade-sama to prove that you are not a threat to this village. If you do not have one, you cannot get in." Sasuke never heard of this card before. _I guess I'm just not going in_, he said to his self as he walked away.

"SASUKE?! SASUKE! SASUKE!" Sasuke turned around to see Naruto running towards the Hidden Leaf entrance.

"You know this kid?" The guard asked Naruto. Naruto answered with a nod.

"This is Uchiha Sasuke…" The guard's eyes opened wide. He opened the gates to the Hidden Leaf and motioned Sasuke forward. Naruto walked alongside Sasuke into the streets of the Leaf Village.

"Did you do it?" Naruto asked. Sasuke's face flushed as he began to play the memory of his failure inside his head.

_"I will kill you, Itachi!" Sasuke ran towards his sad excuse of a brother and used all his chakra to perform Chidori._

_"CHIDORI!" Sasuke's attack hit the wall. Where did Itachi go? Sasuke searched everywhere in the area. His brother had escaped!_

_"I'm right here, little brother." Sasuke turned around to be poked in the head by his older brother. The poke hurt, but Sasuke had to keep fighting. One hard blow to the face made the persistent boy faint._

_"Y-YOU WILL DIE!" Sasuke screamed when he awoke from passing out. No one was there. This time, Itachi really escaped._

"Yes, I did it… What's up with the cards?" The raven-haired boy changed the topic quickly. He did not want to discuss what happened with Itachi.

"When you were gone, the Akatsuki posed as regular citizens and attacked the Hidden Leaf. Granny Hokage made the cards for a little more security." Naruto answered. He could tell that Sasuke was hiding something, but he really didn't care.

"The Akatsuki attacked?! Did you guys defeat them?!" Sasuke was slightly worried. If this attack happened when Sasuke was not fighting Itachi, Itachi went after Sasuko!

"We didn't necessarily _defeat_ them, but we did drive them off. And by '_we_' I mean Sakura and Ino. They created the biggest distraction ever! If it wasn't for them, who knows what kind of damage they would have done!" Naruto exclaimed. He lead Sasuke to his apartment.

"WELCOME BACK!" Minato and Kushina Uzumaki screamed at the top of their lungs. Sasuke was happy to see them again. Naruto's parents were like Sasuke and Sasuko's aunt and uncle. Ever since the twins' parents died on a mission to defeat Madara 7 years ago, they have lived with Naruto.

"Thank you!" There was not a dry eye in the room. Sasuke gave the Uzumaki family a hug. Then, Sasuke started to feel happy. His twin was near.

"Sasuke…" He turned around and saw Sasuko hiding behind the corner. Without hesitation, Sasuke ran and gave his beloved twin a hug.

"I've missed you!" He told her as he lifted her from the ground. The Uzumaki family watched in confusion. They have never seen Sasuke so happy, nor have they seen him smile.

"We have so much catching up to do!" Sasuko told her brother as she pulled him to the couch and started talking to him.

**Author's Note: ****Awh! Sasuke and his sister****…** :,-) **Thanks for reading this chapter.** **Read and review. Follow and favorite! ^.***


	2. Chapter 2

Sasuke walked down the streets of the Hidden Leaf with Naruto.

"There's somebody that wants to see you…" Naruto told him and led him down and alley.

"Who?" Sasuke asked. Honestly, he didn't care to see anyone. Naruto pointed behind a tree as if whoever wanted to see him was there. Sasuke shrugged and looked at Naruto with a face that said, "you're an idiot". Just then, a girl came from behind the tree. Sasuke sighed as he saw that it was Hinata. Hinata was a nice person and all, but Sasuke absolutely hated her stuttering problem. When they were small, he gave her a bottle of ProActiv for her 8th birthday.

_"W-w-why d-do I n-n-n-need th-this?" Hinata asked. Sasuke rolled his eyes._

_"Well, It brags on how it clears stuff up. Maybe it can clear up your speaking if you swallow it." _

"H-H-Hi, S-Sasuke. I-It h-h-has be-been a-awhile since w-we t-t-talked." Hinata told Sasuke.

"Is there ever a time where you don't stutter. Speak up and clearly. I could barely hear you." Hinata'a face flushed, she felt super embarrassed.

"Sasuke! Chill out! She's my girlfriend!" Now Sasuke's face flushed. He wasn't expecting that. How could he have known that Naruto and Hinata got together. Now he had to show the stuttering girl some respect.

"Oh, my bad." Sasuke pretended to be sorry. Naruto rolled his eyes at Sasuke's rather much foolish behavior.

"Hinata and I were going to get some ramen. I suppose you don't want to come." Naruto was basically asking Sasuke to come with. Sasuke pretended as if he didn't really want to and walked with the couple. Talk about Awkward!

While walking to the ramen shop. Sasuke saw Sakura out of the corner of his eye. Ignoring the fact that he was actually supposed to be going somewhere, he ran to the pink-headed girl.

"Uh, hi…" Sasuke greeted her. Sakura's face lit up.

"Oh hi! Sasuke! You're back!" She gave Sasuke a hug. He blushed profusely as he held his hands by his side. Sakura realized Sasuke wasn't hugging back, so she let go.

"Did you...uh...kill Itachi?" _Why did everyone want to know, _Sasuke asked himself. He nodded and walked away. Although he desperately wanted to talk Sakura, he couldn't bare to hear his brother's name ever again.

"Umm...bye!" Sakura waved and skipped away.


End file.
